The Days of Valhalla
by CupcakeNinjaMonkeyXGuarVarX
Summary: Sequel to It Started on the Island  What happens when Rufus is out, Silmerias cooking, Ull and Xehnon are making trouble, and Freya is still a jerk? Why are you asking me? I have no idea.
1. Cooking Muffins

A/N: GuarGirl aka Christine here! First off this story will not make partial sense to you if you haven't read "It Started on the Island". I was bored just reading Varelapans aka Delores' stories so I had to put in one! If shes nice to me Ill post her story . Well this is just a day in Valhalla with my version of Silmerias personality because she is one of the most mysterious characters of Valkyrie Profile.

P.S. The is a one shot, unless I get reviews telling me otherwise.

On Day When Rufus Was Out..

I walked along the wine-red carpeted hallways of Valhalla, gently gliding my fingers over the intricate carvings on the walls. Rufus was out making a peace treaty with Neiflemheim, so there wassn't much to do at the moment. My whole mood swung to a joyful composure as my eyes caught sight of Arngrim resting on the stairs. The heavy warrior gazed up at the skylight. With his sword at his side and a rose in his hand, he hummed an old hymn. His melody came to a soft ending as he turned to look up at me.

"And what would her highness be doing without her crown?" he mocked me. I gave a smirk and replied.

"And what would such a manly, muscular warrior be doing with something as delicate as a rose?" I raise the flower up to the light and examined it. As if he was trying to figure out the secrets of the world hidden in the petals. He shrugged.

"A very nice woman, with a very nice ass, gave it to me." I let out a laugh. Him and Hrist had the most intricate 'love-hate' relationship, and was a hoot to watch as spectators. Waiting to see what they will do next.

"You know what she will do to you if she hears you talking about her like that." I took a seat next to him, my attention partially caught by a stone gargoyle.

"That's IF she hears me," he took a nervous glance behind him. Making sure the dark Valkyrie wasn't behind him, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her.. or better yet me." I fiddled with the long sleeves of my white silk gown. "You know.." he looked over at me, "Silmeria is making muffins."

"Oh well that's scary." I remembered the last time Silmeria tried baking. It was a total disaster as the pie exploded in Freyas face, not that that was a bad thing. Her cooking skills lack terribly. "You busy? We could go check it out, we can invite Freya!" He raised an eyebrow.

"Does it look like I'm busy?" He sat up and pulled on the marble railing, pulling his heavily armored body to a standing position. I followed suit. "Hmm lets ditch Freya and just go, I don't want to miss any explosion."

"Maybe this time something will catch on fire." I pondered for a moment, then my train of thought was broken by Arngrims chuckle. He gave me a pat on the back and we both made our way through the many hallways. Pasted the Emerald Garden, the grand hall, the eating hall, various einherjar living quarters, and finally the kitchens.

"Ayyahhh!" we rushed into the kitchen as a panicking chef ran to us. "Shes destroying my kitchen! My wonderful kitchen! My beautiful kitchen!"

"Aw did we miss the explosion?" Arngrim teased the chef as he began trying to salvage any cooking equipment he could. The room was a disaster. Cake mix was all over the walls, the floor, and the ceiling. Pots, pans, spoons, and knives littered the floor and counter tops. A large crash was heard from the south corner of the kitchen. There stood a estatic Silmeria, complimented by an apron and a chefs hat that was clearly stolen.

"Hey Alicia!" She waved violently. Out of her hand slipped a spoon, it soared through the air hitting the poor Asier chef square in the head. Knocking him out. "Oops.." She quickly turned around and resumed her 'cooking'. A entertained Ull sat on the top of a counter, satisfied from the show that had apparently been going on for quite some time, and was about to get better.

"Oh my god... Silmeria..." I said to seemingly no one as I stepped over the unconscious chef, being careful not to step in a batter puddle.

"What?" She said innocently. Oh how she played that so perfectly, the youngest and kindest of the Valkyrie sisters was also the most mischievous.

"Your making such a mess! What are you thinking? You know you can't cook to save your life!" It was true. I crossed my arms in a 'tisk tisk' fashion.

"Practice makes perfect," She shrugged, "Besides I have a craving for muffins, and this chef refused to make muffins without the 'Lady Freyas'," she mocked,"approval. So I took it upon myself to create delicious muffins!" She turned around and pulled out a tray of highly deformed balls of dough.

"Uhh Silmeria," Arngrim commented," I think you have a batch of slightly burned muffins." Actually 'slightly' was an enormous understatement. The muffins, if you could even call them muffins, were so charred you could blow on them and they would combust into ash. Silmeria gave a discouraged sigh and hung her head slightly, still retaining her divine dignity. Ull, who had been silent this entire time, jumped down from off his perch and went to investigate the muffins. He picked one up delicately and took a bite.

"Great Odins raven!" he spat, "These are Terrible!" He stuck out his tongue and scrapped away the ash that clung to his gums. Silmeria frowned at the criticism from the lesser god. Arngrim gave the archer a slap upside the head. Ull spun on his heels to face the gutsy einherjar. No words were passed as the Asier thought the lowly einherjar was not worth his time, and walked out of the kitchen with as much dignity as he could muster. I finally spoke up.

"You know Silmeria," I cooed into her ear soothingly, "There are muffins in my room." She turned to face me. Her whole face lit up as if she was a neon sign that just needed to be plugged in. After a hug and a few words we were off. Down the halls once again. We had left Arngrim behind to help with the clean up, the last thing on his mind were muffins. When we got to my room I went straight for my secret stash. I walked across the violet carpet to the frost wood dresser. I carefully opened the hidden drawer, its knob was disguised as one of the many carvings that decorated the armoire. I sifted through many papers, the homunculi notes taken by Lezard, the map of the relms, letters from Delores and Cloud, and an eviction notice for out house back in Crell Monferaigne that we had long since forgotten and moved out of. There were no muffins! I frowned and furrowed my brow in fustration as I walked to Rufus' desk. I know he doesn't like me going in there but I always do anyway. Still nothing. Freya floated by the doorway and noticed the many papers scattered across the floor.

"Is everything all right?" she said with an obviously insincere tone.

"Yes, just can't find me muffins!" Silmeria stifled a giggle at a mention of an inside joke, she couldn't hold it anymore.

"NO THEY BE STEALEN ME BUCKET!" she yelled then fell to the floor in laughed. I found myself swaying side to side, terribly out of breath. Freya showed a face of distaste and disapproval.

"Hmph...Well I threw them out." She shrugged. I got a hold of myself, wiped a tear away and stood straight. My gown almost tripping me back to my position on the floor.

"You did what now...?" my eyes narrowed.

She shrugged,"I threw them out. I could smell the disgusting mortal food all the way down the hall." She smiled a sickly smile. She always knew how to tick me off. It was working, but I wasn't about to let her know that.

"Oh well," I shrugged. Silmeria gave me a shocked and denied face.

"Bu-bu-but the muffins??" She stayed in her position crossed legged on the floor as I walked out, bumping my shoulder harshly against Freyas. She looked down at Silmeria in his position and shook her head before gliding out. Xehnon poked his head through the doorway.

"DEEEENIIIEEEDD!!!" he pointed and laughed at the goddess. Silmeria picked up the nearest pillow and chucked it at her einherjar.

"You jerk!" she pouted. I turned to see Xehnon walking towards me, I gave him a smile and he nodded.

"You know you should be nicer to her, she did turn you into an einherjar after all."

The mage shrugged, "Yeah but what's the fun in that?"

A/N: So how was it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Bow chicka bow bow... sorry that was highly inapropriate.


	2. The Prank

A/N: GuarGirl aka Christine Ok I am posting a second chapter because someone made it a favorite and made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside huggles Iris the Goddess of Rainbows and gives a extra delux cookie of her choice

Things to look forward too: A devilish trick, Hrists little secret, and a lot of Freya bashing.

Days in Valhalla. Chapter 2

It was a crisp early morning. I sat on an intricately designed ornate chair. I looked over at the fountain. Its gentle flow holding my attention hostage. I barely noticed Hrist taking a seat not too far from myself.

"Its going to be a beautiful day." The Valkyrie mused. Startled, I jumped, turning my head in her direction. She didn't seem to notice. "Rufus should be coming back this afternoon." She looked down at the floor for a moment, "Fool, leaving on his own."

"Hes brave." I tried to lighten the currently sliding downward mood.

"A fools bravery." she looked at me in the eyes with her usual cold stare. I fiddled with my fingers in my lap. "Don't pay any attention to me." she said soothingly to me, sensing my discomfort. She put a hand on my shoulder and walked out of the courtyard. I stood up slowly, following suit. I decided to keep my mind off of dark possibilities by wasting time with Silmeria.. or even better. Wasting time with Xehnon playing tricks on Silmeria. I quickened the pace as I walked into Xehnons room. As always he was in his room studying the many volumes of dark magic as the world had to offer. His room was moderately large size with a redwood framed bed and a cherry wood desk, where he obviously spent most of his time.

"Hey..." I knocked on his partially opened door.

"I had a feeling you would stop by." He stood upright and spun on his heels to greet me. He leaned back on his desk.

"Then you know why I'm here." I smirked. He opened a drawer revealing a book inscribed 'Xehnons Book of Evil Tricks'.

"Indeed I do."

We had set it up.. it was so perfect. I smiled to myself as I backed away from our little trap. "I swear this is the best so far Alicia." Xehnon walked beside me, never taking his eyes off the contraption.

"Mhmmm..." I said, not even noticing Crescent walking beside us.

"Wow..." she just looked at us with a stare of disapproval. "Id expect better of you.. but I guess its not my place to say." She stared me in the eye. Her eyes said about twenty different things but I sure wasn't picking up a single one. I shrugged, and she walked in the opposite direction.

"Whats up her butt?" Xehnon snorted. Crossing his arms as he turned to face me. "Ok so all you gotta do is get Silmeria to walk in here, trip the wire, wont be too hard because she has the grace of an ox, and move out of the way in time for you know what to fall." He pointed to the sealing. I nodded and made my way down the hallway. I rushed past many corridors and rooms.

'Left, straight, right, straight, right, right...' I repeated the directions in my head. I came to Silmerias bedroom. I opened the door to the sight of Hrist looking at herself in a frilly pink dress.

"Uhhh... I can explain." I slammed the door and took a moment to comprehend what I just saw. I shook the image from my head and continued my trek to the library. I opened the door to the library.. slowly this time. I walked by several desks to a half awake Silmeria, nose in a book.

"Your not fooling anyone." I whispered in her ear. She almost screamed as I covered her mouth.

"Damn it Alicia, scared the Hel out of me." She closed the book with a large smack. "So whats up?" I told her that I had a bag of muffins Freya missed. She didn't ask think twice before agreeing to come with me. I led her just as I had been told to. Down the hallway she tripped on the wire as planned. She caught sight of a ducking Xehnon and backed up a bit.

"What in Odins name is going on here!" she demanded as she was hit by a falling balloon filled with honey. She shrieked and floated backwards, then struck by a box filled with feathers and little oat clustered. She shot a death glare in the direction of Xehnon and I. "You..." she tripped another wire as she went in for the kill. The wire released a swarm of rabid flying mongooses, Xehnons latest creation. "Ahhhg!" she yelled as one bit into her sticky arm, another on her leg.

"Hah! I was content if this was Silmeria, but this is twice as sweet." Xehnon laughed, nudging me with his elbow.

"You'll pay! Both of you will... OWW... pay!" ether dripped from her hands as she blasted the rodents into oblivion. She shook a feather off her arm as she teleported into a ripple.

"Th-that was too good." Xehnon laughed. Hardly able to contain himself. Silmeria on the other hand, looked in shock.

"That could have been me.." she looked directly at Xehnon, "Why you little!" I stood between them.

"Cool it.. it wasn't you. It was Freya, and we all know she is just asken for it." I said cooly. Xehnon was quick to defend himself from the angry goddess.

"Yeah, you lured Freya.. and .. uhh.. ya see it worked!" he rubbed the back of his head, a nervous habit of his. Silmeria bought it.

"You will still probably have to face the wrath of Freya though." she said as an after thought.

"There are more mongooses where that came from." He patted his book.

"If we are all over killing one another," I added, "You'll never guess what I saw Hrist doing!"


	3. Rufus' Return

A/N. Ack so sorry for the few of you who are actually reading this... I've been deprived of reviews and its deeply discouraging!! I know your out there.. I KNOW YOU ARE! And glance you found me! dies of embaressment Please be gentle with your pointy pointy words!!!!

Another lazy day. 'At least Rufus will be coming home' I said quietly to myself. Memories of Hrists words crept into my mind. I tried to erase them with the thought of how much less boring it will be once he was back. I slipped off of the reading chair and walked down the hall. Lenneth was deep in a book and Silmeria was trying her best to grab her sisters attention.

"Come on!" she whined, "Lets go hunt!" Lenneth shook her head, obviously annoyed by her sisters childish display.

"Why don't you ask Hrist? Im sure she will gladly accompany you." She wore a fake smile as Silmerias face dropped at the unsavory response.

"Hristy will hurt me!" She threw her arms in the air wish protest. Lenneth dove quickly back into her book in an attempt to ignore her. With no avail. "Please!?!" She slammed her book closed and her soft eyes shined pure anger.

"Leave me alone or I'll hurt you!" she warner her younger. Silmeria frowned and trotted out of the room. I closed the door and decided to continue my way to the water mirror.

Faintly in the distance I heard a vase crash. I ran towards it to find a crouching Xehnon. "Ummm... hi?" he smiled meakly. He crawled out of his hiding place beneath a covered table.

"What in hell are you doing?" I crossed my arms.

"Hiding, what else." He looked up and down the hall.

"From who?"

"The wicked green bitch of Valhalla, who else?" a sound was heard down the hall and he dove back under the table.

"You know, I think she will notice a table in the middle of the hallway that has NEVER been there before." I lifted the fabric to face his blue eyes. He got out.

"Fine have it your way, but when she skins me its your fault!" he yelled as he ran down the hallway, making a sharp left heading to his room.

I continued my walk and took a detour through one of the gardens. The clanging of swords against armor and shields could be heard as the battle maiden Hrist sparred with many einherjar.

"Come on! You all can do better than that!" she scowled, throwing a warrior across the walkway. I laughed silently to myself as I passed the scene of vicious battle. I was a tad surprised not to find Arngrim there.

'Maybe he is too strong for her?' I mused to myself. Hrist would never spar with someone publicly that she knew she was no match for. I eventually found this boreing and sought out my mage friend.

Xehnon was lounging on a chair. Deep in thought as he stared off into the embers of a slowly dieing fire. He tossed a crumpled up paper into the flames, watching it mesmerized by the crinkling sound it made.

"Freya is still pissed." he looked up at me. I hadn't doubted it. "I swear that woman has a flaming stick up her butt!" he held a sheet of paper over the fire. The flames licking at the parchment greedily.

"What cha' burning now?" I moved in a bit closer to get a glimpse of the papers contents before the flames ate them away entirely.

"Just drabbles of incomplete thoughts." He sifted through another pile. "Old plans and journals. You know, old stuff." The fire grew in intensity as he plopped the pile upon it.

"Won't you regret this later on? Remember when you said you would never need your old staff? Ly-"

"Lylia broke it." He chuckled softly. "No I do not need these obsolete works. Nothing but shadows of my former life, replaying horrid acts of murder and betrayal." He sensed my concern and smiled up at me. "It is for the better that I dispose of them."

He seemed different. Something wasn't quite right but I couldn't put my finger on it. He just was not being his usual cocky, mischievous self that I knew oh so well. He looked so sad for an instant.

"I would like to be alone, If I may." I nodded and made my way out.

I continued my journey down the hallway, quickening the pace. Loki appeared out of a corner cutting me off.

"My lady," he bowed his head. A semi smirk adorned his facial features. "Rufus returns." My face lit up at this news. I started down the hallway in a sprint. Unfortunately a wire, left over from Xehnons "greatest prank", caught my foot sending me toppling to the floor. Loki let out a chuckle before disappearing into nothingness.

"Oh yes.. REAL mature." I sat up, rubbing my aching backside. "I actually expected better of you.. I mean a trip wire!" The present finally caught up with me as I resumed my trek towards the entrance. I stopped as the great doorway opened. Several einherjar entered. I really could care well but then, in his emerald radiance, Rufus. I ran towards him, practically slamming into him. He had to step back to keep balance.

"Good to see I'm missed!" He bent forward and pecked me on the nose. I felt tingles.

"Always."

"Welcome back.." the voice of the green death sent shivers down my spine. "How did it go?" Freya crossed her arms skeptically. She clearly did not expect much of Rufus.

"They said they would take a few days to consider," he shrugged, "They would send a messenger with final word." He slid his hand across my shoulders as he walked past Freya and down the hall. She did not like him leaving on the final word, her emotions clearly painted on her face. I gave a smirk and followed Rufus down the hall. Freya muttered something hateful but I didn't care. Everything was going to return to normal... or at least something close to it.

A/N: Ack Im seriously at the bottom of the dry well of imagination at the moment. Currently working on a story with my friend called "Inner Jewels" and thats not going to well on a count that the notebook is in my locker TT. Well If I do choose to continue this [feed back I get from this will determine its outcome I have come up with a preview...

Rufus was walking down the hall as Arngrim intercepted him. "Whats up? You look like hell! Did someone notice your new bald spot?" He motioned his hand to where Ull had done his dirty deed.

"Ah cut it you ass," He retorted after swiping his hand away.

"Want to go beat up that little punk?"

"Can't." Rufus checked around Arngrims shoulder.

"And why the bloody hell not?" The berserker crossed his arms in discontent.

"I didn't finish reviewing the new book of code. Freya is going to hunt me down." He stole another quick glance behind him.

"Tell her to fuck off, your higher ranking than her!" His stance spread, putting an exclamation on his point.

"Are you kidding!? Thats like writing my own death wish!"

"Good point..."


End file.
